


You will call us Ascendant

by Miss_Write



Series: The Being within the Mind [1]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Its mostly david and daniel really, but its not that gay, everyone else is barely mentioned - Freeform, if this goes well i might make it into a series, it struck a chord in my gay thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-07 20:25:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Write/pseuds/Miss_Write
Summary: David and Daniel have a talk about life, and well... things go to a bit of a turn...





	1. Call me the Being

**Author's Note:**

> OK so... this has to be my first "Archive of our own" story on here, so...umm....HI FUCKERS!!!(?) So, this was based off one of the most AMAZING animation's I have seen on YouTube and well... either you've seen it or you haven't so here it is... some parts will be from the video itself/ from the audio of the podcast "The Adventure zone" from episode 63, you should definitely listen to it, like the video, it's really interesting to listen too, the podcast being a D&D role play thing, (I'm a "Welcome to Night vale" gal sorry)
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJib_FeAGds&t=130s
> 
> pistaciosoda... if your reading this and you don't want this on here, I'll totally understand and remove it, (I wont stop loving you) 
> 
> So... here you go!

 

 

 

"Is there something you want to know David?"

 

Daniel asked as he sat on the wooden chair inside the shared cabin that belonged to both David and Gwen. Gwen's bed being a bunk for both her and Daniel to begrudgingly share as David had his own on the other side of the room. The table where the two men sat at being in the center of that said room, at an angle where they can see the kids from outside playing with Gwen (who they thought was playing tag with but was only running away) and hold a bit of the midday’s sunlight with them. The chess set sat in front of the two, David, being black, and Daniel, being white. David continued to stare at Daniels paler complexion a little longer until he finally had the words to speak.

 

"Yeah... there is something I’d like to know. Are you- Are you my friend?" He looked a bit anxious for a second the moment Daniels small smile turned into a confused frown. He pondered a little at this question as he stared at the window that sat facing David's backside, the reflection mocking him as he stood up from his seat and walked towards it. He felt on instinct that his hand began to reach towards his pocket where his jagged dagger was at and pulled it out slightly, only to freeze and shove it gently back down along with the thoughts. At least, for just a moment.

 

"...what am I doing?" He spoke softly shaking his head to throw away the deadly thoughts that coursed through his brain and veins as he turned away from David. He stood there at the open window, embracing the fresh breeze that just blew at him gently, like a mother’s hand gently holding her child's face. The two both stood and sat in silence as David finally turned towards Daniels direction after contemplating a little longer if he should regret questioning. David wanted to say something, he felt his foot bouncing slightly as he sat in place. He was about to say something till Daniel suddenly turned.

 

"To... have friendship, David, it requires you to... _love_ someone, and, be invested in your shared happiness and these thing's, David, friendship and love and happiness. They're... they're all so... _small_."

 

David was, to say the least, surprised by his thoughts on friendship. He wasn't expecting for it to be so, well, like what Daniel said, small. Now, David doesn't think that way, but Daniel does, there both two different people that have different thoughts on many different things. Yet, why did it sadden him so much at the fact that Daniel thinks of friendship that way. His own thoughts were cut off as Daniel continued to talk and stare out the window watching everyone outside.

 

"David, they last a second and I just don't..." he sighed as he stared at Gwen and the kids for a little longer. How she patted Space kid's fish globe head with a small smile. How Max in the distance is messing around with Nikki and Neil with the chemicals that they obviously shouldn't be messing with. How Nerris and Harrison won't stop arguing whose magic is better. How Nurf water's his tomato plant with a small smile on his face. How Ered continues to ride on her skateboard in the X- treme sport's camp's designated area of the camp. How Preston continues to practice his play's with a small smile on his face or how he writes the next line in a play. Or... How David can get up the next morning with a wide smile on his face.

 

"David?"

 

"...Yes, Daniel?"

 

The two men now sat in silence as Daniel walked back to the seat he left behind. The chess board holding the winners piece at the center of the board where one of the male's king stood, failure being his number one spot at the moment. Daniel stared at the King for a moment and pondered. The game held the end of its climax and how the story goes when in war. The end almost always being the winner standing, and the loser on the ground either begging for mercy or just dead where they once stood.

 

"What brings you happiness David? I- I know this game is all good and done and we should help Gwen and all and blah, blah, blah, but... What- what brings you joy David? Just- Please give me a tip on this one, just... tell me."

 

The two sat in silence once more. The sound of a bird chirping caught David's attention as he turned his body a little to embrace the warm, setting sun as well. The frown on David's face was what any person that knows David well enough is... abnormal, till it all went away with a small, gentle smile.

 

"...what brings me joy is.... _Life_." He stood and began to open the other windows as he stretched his arms a little. Taking a deep breath, he continued.

 

"I think you can find joy... Anywhere in life; I think it's a conscious alone, I think you... choose joy in life, and no matter how bad things are, no matter how crummy, no matter how dark you... find joy!" Daniel stared at him in shock as David stood at the opposite of the room where he had once stood. A small monarch butterfly landed on his finger just for a second as he stared at it with a small longing look. His gentle smile never leaving him as he turned back towards Daniel with his arms thrown open. The butterfly leaving his finger, and fluttering away.

 

"Gosh, I found joy just getting to know you! I found joy playing chess with you. I find joy... in whatever I do... I don't always do things right, I don't always do things smart, but, when I do," Daniel chuckled at David’s little "joke" that he happened to pull. A small silence filled the air once more, but not lasting long enough to be labeled as comfortable.

 

"I find joy in it because, at the end of the day... that's all you've got, it's looking back on the joy you found and the joy you gave other people."

 

David continued to watch the outsides beauty with a wider smile on his face than before with the small, soft one. As Daniel continued to stare holes into David’s back he began to think. He began to question and forced himself to recall any of the time's he's ever felt joy before. And then a thought came into his head.

 

"I think there was a time where I had felt joy? Where I- I experienced... fleeting happiness or- anger or fear, but god it's been so long... David, I... I used to spend my days, considering the nature of time, and existence. Maybe that brought me joy once but..."

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel remembered those days... those beautiful yet terrible day's as an orphan. He began to see his younger self, with nothing but a yellow shirt and a pair of khaki short's he stole from a campsite nearby. He remembered sitting atop a hill just, staring. Staring was all he did as he watched from atop that said hill, down to the stupid town filled with annoying adults and stupid, pitiful children. He can see how they cry because mommy didn't get them the toy set they wanted. He can see the children laughing with their friends and family. How they play with each other, chasing and giggling. How a mother and father hold their child's hand and swing her arms as they walk on the sidewalk. How the father was lecturing his children to not take things that aren’t there’s. He hated it. He hated how they don't even _try_ disobeying their parents. Don't they see there going to end up as boring as them? They should be grateful they even have parents to begin with that actually love them. He's seen some things, he knows somethings and those things don't always have a happy ending. He felt his head forming statements to each scene he saw, how each area, filled with children and adults can find a way to feel good in some way, to feel anger in some way.

 

Then he started crying. He realized that this feeling was envy. He envied the children down from this hill, how they have so much... **_Joy_**... yes, that's the word, _joy_... He envied the adult's that held the hand of the little girl, how they push the swing set of where the little boy sat at, how they can just say no to a child wanting something... He envied how they had freedom... and here he was, homeless, hungry, dirty, and alone. And then he saw it... he saw a world that doesn't exist on our world, it looked beautiful and peaceful... and it dispersed into nothing. Daniel saw it all that day, he cried harder pleading for that vision to come back, he saw the happiness that he never had in there, and pleaded for it to come back. Then a voice echoed in his head. It wasn't his, but it was nice, it told him just four simple words that day, and he hasn't stopped since then.

 

 

**_"Come find me then..."_ **

 

 

* * *

 

 

Daniel came back to reality as he now realized that David was staring back at him, he saw his eyes were in shock, only to realize why. He was still crying. Wait, why _was_ he crying? The past was in the past, and should stay there where it belongs. Quickly wiping his eyes, sniffling a little, he cleared his throat about to say something when David got there before him.

 

"Are you OK?" They stared at each other for a few more seconds until Daniel smiled softly, responding with a nod.

 

"David, unlike everybody else, whoever thought of all of those questions, whoever pondered the meaning of it all, I- and, you may find this hard to believe, but, I _solved_ it, David. I saw the fullness of Time. I- I pondered Eternity and, was the first person and the only person to successfully visualize its treacherous arc..." David sat back down by then, wanting to give Daniel's slumped form a hug, to whisper in his ear that it's going to be OK, that he doesn't need to worry about his past no longer. But. He didn't. He simply sat still and listened to his thoughts.

 

"You’re a man of the cloth, David. Certainly you've wondered too about what- what awaits our consciousness after death?" He questioned softly only to laugh slightly as he stared at his hands. "Or, perhaps for some people who think about it that there's nothing but, infinite oblivion th- the eternal erasure of your consciousness or fr- for some it's eternal life in their God's glorious kingdom, or eternal cycling through all the inhabitants of their world," He clenched his fists as he continued, some kind of emotion bubbling inside of him as he continued. "any of these options, David, any of them are just- an erasure or contentment or revival, any of them are fine as abstract concepts but, eternally David, really?" It was anger that he was feeling right now, anger, he felt his throat constrict and clench and throb as he choked on his words. He felt like he was shouting his words, but he wasn't, they were coming out firm and strong.

 

"You can't possibly conceive of the length of eternity David, I have. It's _maddening_ and _hopeless_ , but it's this burden. We're all saddled with, from the moment of our creation, it's a finish line that, by its definition, will never arrive, it stretches forever and ever it's, too ambivalent to even taunt those trapped behind it. It is the cruel price of existence David, and it is too horrible to bear once you've seen it. Existence, David, Life?? David, it is... _horrible_ to exist, to live in a world like this is horrible!-" He cuts himself off as he realizes he got a bit carried away and had started shouting and chuckled slightly. David continued to stare at Daniel in a slight shock. His face stayed neutral in Daniels perspective, but it was David's eyes that had caught him off guard. His eyes held fear. Fear of what his eyes in reality are. David took a glance outside and saw that the sun was setting.

 

"Y'know what, Daniel? I- I think I’m gonna head on out for now..." David stood from his seat and began to walk towards Daniel, placing a hand on his shoulder. “...and you can continue wallowing in your sadness and your oblivion and, seeing nothing but the negative and I'm going to go on to the mess hall and help prepare the kids dinner, and I'll tell you what, you can apologize to me and tell me you were wrong anytime." Daniel chuckled slightly as he removed David's warm and welcoming hand off of his shoulder.

 

"I'm sorry you feel that way, you're the first person who I've sort of talked about this to who hasn't listened... Everyone, listened David. I'm not being hyperbolic; everyone was swayed..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Daniel began to see once more a younger version of him talking to a crowd of people with dilated eyes and wide, non-emotional smiles on their faces as they all raised a glass to their freedom of the world's impurity. Daniel rose his glass with everyone else, his cup of punch being the only one not laced with enough poison to kill a person in less than 3 minutes. He stared at everyone as they all began to collapse on the floor one person at a time; He walked towards each body checking for a pulse and smiled. And by the time he finished checking the second and third body, everyone reached towards the God- no Being, that saved him from living a life of pain and suffering, he was saved by a Higher Being that wishes not to be called God, for the title is taken by the simpletons of other religions, the Being wished to just be called as such, the Being was pure, the Being was within him now, and the Being wishes for a live sacrifice, being the small girl that looked to be his age as she stood staring blank at him with her dilated eyes and wide smile, not holding a cup of punch. He walked towards her with a smile that could beat hers any day. Grabbing her hand, he took her to a grey walled room filled with nothing but a marble like bed, surrounded by lit candles organized to where it circled the bed, a stool with a string banded book sat in front of the marble bed, a small bag of medical equipment sitting next to the marble bed.

 

_'Undress yourself to look presentable for the Being child... for your family awaits along with the Being...'_

 

Following his orders, she began to strip. She undid her pigtails letting her long brown hair droop to her waist, she began to pull off her yellow dress and let it slip down, she kicked off her shoes and kicked them to the side as she pulled down her underwear revealing her parts.

 

 _'Lie in the bed made by the Being young one, for the Being had chosen you to be the special one to lead the rest of your brothers and sisters to a higher plain of existence.'_   he spoke in a gentle yet firm tone as she obeyed his order, walking towards the bed naked head to toe. Her chest bare for she was only a ripe age of 7, her legs thin and her face round with a light blush noticeable to Daniels eyes. _'Don't worry sweet child, for the Being will grace you with love and nurturing for the Being shall bring to you gifts fit for a beautiful Queen like yourself.'_ He said with a smile filled with no feeling, but it gave the small girl joy to see her brothers and sisters and her mother and father and to see the Being on the other side waiting for her. Pulling out a bag of Angel dust, he requested the girl to ingest the powder, who did without question. He began to cuff her wrists and ankles against the marble bed, tying her bare chest and waist down with a belt like binding. It had been a good 30 minutes till the side effects finally began to take course as she began to fidget in confusion. Her smile no longer there but replaced with a frown.

 

 _'Brother Daniel, I can't feel my legs... what's happening- I- I can’t feel them, why is that happening? It- it's getting harder to focus Daniel; why can't I see the ceiling? Is the Being doing this Brother Daniel? Does the Being not like me?'_ She began to panic a little too much and began to twitch aggressively, her speech going a bit lazy as she began to drool slightly mixing with her tears. Rubbing a thumb against her cheek where the stray tears sat, he leaned towards her ear and began to whisper words of false comfort, telling her that amongst the stars is where she shall go after this. In his hand was a scalpel that began its way towards the little girls twitching stomach. Slicing it open with much care as possible he began to dissect her still breathing and living body. A small scream escaping her lips as she lurched upwards, her eyes bulging in anxiety and the sudden pulling feeling.

 

_'Bro- broth- brother Dan- Daniel, I- I see the Being Brother... the Being is beautiful Brother Daniel... th- the- the Being says to- to be cautious- cautious of th- the other s- s- side, Brother, the Being is giving me their hand-'_

 

 _'If the Being is reaching their hand towards you child, then reach, reach and live as a Queen on the other side, reach Ascension my sister.'_   She had gone silent, a wide smile forever frozen on her now pale face as she stared blankly at the ceiling, her body now placed at rest as he then pulled on rubber gloves, quickly pulling out the heart, he raced towards the pedestal that sat across the grey room of where the marble bed sat. Placing the heart inside the bowl that laid on top of the pedestal, he raced back to the stool that held the string binded book and grabbed the matches inside the medical bag. Opening the book, he paced back towards the pedestal with a wide smile on his face as he began to practice the words in his head.  He first, started lighting the candles that also circled the bowl with the little girls still heart, the blood pouring out slowly from the hearts veins. He then sliced his finger open slightly with a small hiss escaping his lips as he dropped some of his blood into the bowl.

 

 _"O sapiens est, Annuntio vobis hodie, in corde pueri, et Cordis de Virgine, et Cordis de Domino et ejus auxilio reliquas eius fratribus et sorore pervenire ad Ascensionem, et revertetur ad plagam ego quoque adducere sanguis o meum, purum sit et purgatum fuerint tibi grata. Dico vobis ens dedit benedictionem, supervenit nobis in potestate vestra praesidii vires, ut mihi benedictionem audiamus cogitationis et rogati quid faciet tunc enim ego sum ascende milia volens populo satisfacere dimisit populum tuum ultra coitum, aut si venerit ad pulchritudinem et fructum vestrum in teneat, et qui de hac re mala in mundo, et mundabimini ab negativity."_   He spoke in ancient tongue as the room darkened with a fog flowing to every inch of the room, striking a match, he tossed it into the bowl as it suddenly bursted with a baby blue flame aiming towards the ceiling, as though it were reaching to something. The heart and his blood's smell suddenly grew stronger as he felt his lungs throb slightly, every inch of his body began to throb, his head pulsing with a sudden knowledge of things he never knew of. It hit him so hard, it was as though he can see the stars. And everything turned black.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

A small gasp escaped Daniels lips as he finally came back to reality once more, "…I don't know why your different," he turned towards David who was, surprisingly, still at Daniels side as he continued to talk. "but everyone else listened, _everything_ , everyone across our whole planet of existence, our shared vexation with... _life_ , covered the world like, a blanket, and soon, every bird in the sky and every tree in every forest, and every blade of grass and grain of sand shared our... **_Fury_** , and it wasn't long before, it changed us." A strong gust of wind suddenly blew through the windows and blew some papers off of the desk on David’s side of the room and onto the floor as the sky began to change from the beautiful sunset, to a dark grey storm, yet, somehow, they clashed together, they clashed and created something terrifying yet beautiful. Daniel stared outside as the lightning flashed and showed within his eyes.

 

"We, changed our entire plane into something new altogether, a single... Being, fueled by.... Discontentment... searching for something bigger than this. existence, regardless of the cost." He turned back towards David, "You call us the hunger, well, that's not entirely accurate because we are hungry," At this point Daniel rose from his seat making David take a few steps back. Daniel chuckled slightly as he pulled out his jagged dagger, "But it would be more accurate to simply call us, **_Dissatisfaction_**. But soon," He rose the jagged dagger and pointed it at David, whose entire being froze, his eyes showing the fear of what Daniel might do.

 

**_"You will call us, Ascendant."_ **

 

David stared at Daniel as he held his knife towards his direction, as though he were claiming a deal that the two could make, "Well... We'll see... Daniel, thanks for the chess game, and... _Kiss my ass. You Sanctimonious Bastard_." David said harshly as he was upset with himself and Daniel for one, swearing at him, and two, him being a religious, murdering asshole. Daniel's stance in front of David suddenly faltered as his knife went down slightly, tears forming in his eyes as the Being suddenly spoke in his head.

 

**_"I’m sorry."_ **

 

"Huh... I... feel sad..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sound of dripping was heard, but it wasn’t from the faucet in the open doored restroom sink. It wasn’t from the sound of the rain’s pitter patter from the storm that began to tame itself. It wasn’t from the blood that dripped from David's stomach of where he stood, but from the tear's that dripped from Daniel's eyes as he hiccupped with quivering lips. He pulled the knife out of David's stomach as quick as he could, letting him fall to his knees as he muttered a 'Damn you'.

 

"Daniel..." David mumbled as he held his bleeding stomach.

 

"...Yes, David?"

 

"...Run..."

 

And run Daniel did. Slamming the Cabin door closed, the entire room shook in Daniels sadness and mourning as David pulled himself towards his bed where his phone was at. The sound of one of the chess pieces rolling off the table caught him off guard slightly as he picked it up. It was the loser piece. The King that had lost the battle between the two colors. It was the white piece. David chuckled slightly as he eyed the white King’s glossy paint.

 

“Well, what do yah know… I guess Daniel really did lose…”

 

He called 911 after that… And everything went blurry and fuzzy as soon as he hung up, the last few things he heard was Gwen slamming the door open. Voices. The kids screaming when they saw his body on the floor. Max swearing as he found Daniel’s ankle bracelet on the floor with a bit of his blood. The sirens blaring. A… helicopter? Wha-?? And everything went black and silent.

 

 


	2. Alternative ending(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, life is like a game... it gives you an extra move, and it can also give you another chance
> 
> A challenge is always there for you, but to defeat the enemy, you just have to think like the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I pulled out of my brains cerebellum (ass)...instead of working on Hold On... and instead of studying for exams.... oh god dammit....

 

 

 

“Awe, not again!!! Danny why’d you have to stab me again?”

 

“Sorry David! But that’s what Nerris the Cute told me to do!”

 

“He’s not wrong David the Earth Faerie! We _are _ following what happens in **_“The Adventure Zone”_**   soooo… Sorry??” She lisped out as she adjusted her stuffed frog, ‘Mr. Waffles.’ David pouted slightly as he was upset that he had to die for what felt like the 8th time, not wanting to meet the hunger once again. He was _definitely_ not ready for _that_.

 

The sudden sound of screams, swear words and a helicopter (?) came to his ears as David took a glance down at the campsite only to see Max trying to get his attention, Gwen running away from what looked like the redhead cedar scout, Nurf fist fighting what looked like a bald headed grown man, and the rest of the campers running away from… a small boy with an eye patch and what looked like a cigarette (he should not be smoking at this age!!) in his mouth, cackling as he chased the poor kids in a black helicopter.

 

“What in the gosh darn heck is going on over there?!”

 

“IT’S A FUCKING RAID YOU INCREDULOUS MORON!!! GET YOUR SHIT TOGETHER AND PLAY THE ADULT HERE!!!”

 

“Language Max, and yes, your right! Daniel, can you help me with this… situation?”

 

“Of course David.”

 

“But guys! What about our game?!”

 

“Sorry Nerris, were going to have to put it on hold for now, but you can help us defeat the “hunger” if you know what I mean!”

 

“Yeah… your right David! I’ll try and hijack the helicopter!! Let’s see, a 1 is a huge success and a 10 is-“

 

“Nerris? Now’s not the time to roll for initiative!!!” Daniel shouted through the sound of metal crashing as he had taken down Snake and his helicopter, holding the poor boy under his arm like a sack of potatoes, a sharp candy cane sticking out of his back (luckily not deep enough to kill him). _‘HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE STABBED IN THE BACK NOW BILLY???’_ Max shouted through the chaos cackling slightly as he chased down Petrol with a bat, running alongside with David who had a hose in hand, spraying the poor teen with possibly not clean water, only to get punched in the face by Nurf who had a Dolph on his shoulders.

 

Petrol was rising up from the floor only to be placed out of conscious completely by Dolph who happened to be holding a bottle of what looked like perfume, only for its contents to come out with a reddish color, making everyone realize that Dolph made a gas. Yeah… let’s… let’s not think about it too much. Nerris wasn’t sure what to do in this situation, she’d never really done anything without her dice. As she stared at the 10 sided die in her small hand, she took a glance at the scene in front of her as she realized that, everyone was able to do _something_. And yet here she was relying on a small piece of plastic (5 th addition). The small shouts of profanity that sounded a lot like Gwen came from the mess hall as she forced her lead feeling legs to move towards that direction.

 

“PIKEMAN I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON’T GET YOU AND YOUR DROOLING PROBLEM AWAY FROM ME I WON’T HESITATE TO KICK YOUR AS TO SPOOKY ISLAND!!!.”

 

The sudden sound of thunder and flashes of lightning shuddered through the sky.

 

“Wha- It’s not even raining?” Pikeman was immensely confused as he wasn’t used to the sudden change of weather here at Camp Campbell. That gave Nerris enough time to launch an all-out attack on Pikeman; what looked like thousands of colorful dice pelted at him, each hit making sure to be noticed, the sound of each hit was like Nurf punching a sound-proof wall. The faint sound of whistles breezed by at such a speed, it was like an arrow shooting at a sitting duck. The small screeches of pain came from Pikeman as he finally went down with a sickening thump, the sound of mud squelching under his twitching, unconscious body as Nerris wiped off the drool, she placed a foot on the poor teens back. She faced the shocked Gwen with a look of pride as she realized what she had done.

 

“So, anybody else need a twenty-sided ass kicking?”

 

A small, nervous chuckle escaped Gwen’s lips as she shook her head with a fond look, “Nah kid, you pretty much saved my life here. Even though there wasn’t really any danger to begin with.” The two hefted up the limp and (hopefully not) dead cedar scout up and towards the camp grounds with a few grunts coming from the two.

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Max finished the last knot while tying up the three unconscious Cedar scouts, he took a step back to mesmerize his work with a wide smile on his face, in fact, almost everyone (except David who was still concerned over the Scouts) had a wide smile on their face.  And with a final salute, the campers pushed the three towards the direction where their camp was at as their heads bobbed slightly at the sudden movement, a small bit of drool spilling grossly down Pikeman's chin. As the boat floated far enough, everyone began to cheer out of relief and joy.

 

“HASTA LA VISTA JACKASSES!!!”

 

“Max! Language!”

 

“Sorry David, HASTA LA VISTA _YE_ JACKASSES!!!”

 

A small sigh suddenly replaced with a soft, fond chuckle escaped his lips as he simply just ruffled the young boy’s black hair, a hiss of anger being Max’s response, but allowed him to keep his hand on his shoulder, since well, it felt nice at the moment.

 

“Alrighty kiddos!!! How about we have a campfire tonight!!! We can roast some s’mores and weiners!!”

 

“David don’t say that…”

 

“Say what, Gwen?”

 

“…nothing”

 

Everyone began to start walking towards the mess hall leaving David, Daniel, Nerris, and Max to watch the boat slowly float back towards the Wood scout’s side of Lake lilac.  The sun began to settle down upon lake lilacs surface, the orange sherbet glow warming David’s face slightly as he stared at the boat that began to rock and tip slightly, the passengers shaking the boat out of fear and struggle. Well, at least they’re awake enough to row themselves back to shore. He took a small glance at Daniel and Nerris interacting with each other. For once, the smile on his face wasn’t forced, it felt and looked… _real_. And he was proud because of it.

 

“Hey, David?”

 

“Yes Max?”

 

“This… this was… fun, if I’m going to be honest- and doN’T YOU START FUCKING CRYING.”

 

“S- sorry, just- give me a minute, go on?”

 

“Look, we were all actually working together for once and, I guess if we can, do you think we can… raid the Wood scouts as revenge? Together?”

 

“Max- j- just, give me some time to think about this...” David said sobbing and hiccuping slightly as he was filled with sheer joy that while, Max’s intentions weren’t the most recommended, it was sweet that he wanted to interact with the rest of his fellow camper’s. “Why don’t you go on over to the Mess hall and start gathering the supplies to get that campfire ready, We’ll meet you guys over there soon, Ok?”

 

“… yeah, I- I’ll meet you guys there, and don’t take too long, Nikki might do a race with Space kid on who can eat the most s’mores or something.” 

 

He stared at the back of Max's head as he made his way back.

 

“Max?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You did good today, keep it up.” He left Max slightly frazzled as he kicked David’s shin out of slight embarrassment and anger, leaving the man child in slight pain as he stomped towards the Mess hall.

 

“So Daniel, do you think we can roll play the rest of **_‘The Adventure Zone’_** later?”

 

“Of course! Nerris the Cute~ Why, it’d be such an honor to be journeying alongside with you my fair maiden!”

 

“Oh why thank you Daniel the huntsman! I would _love_ to continue our journey again soon!” The two continued babbling along with another as David stared with a fond smile, his thoughts suddenly going to back when Nerris was describing and explaining what was happening, and he remembered the question he had asked to the other role that Daniel played, **_The Hunger_**. How he had asked him if he was his friend, and how Daniel looked hesitant on the question. Like- as though they weren’t really friends, but merely acquaintances by chance, and well, by force.

 

“So you two ready for the bonfire!”

 

The two cheered in joy as Nerris ran towards the smoke that began to grow; He’s assuming that Gwen was the one that started the fire and not Max. (At least David’s hoping.)

 

“Hey, Daniel?” David was still at the same spot he was standing as Daniel was about to jog towards the fire. He stared into Daniel’s icy blue eyes, the fear building up slowly, anxiety itching his insides as he wanted to know so badly on how he thinks of him.

 

“Are…. Are- are you my friend?”

 

Daniel’s small smile was wiped off clean at the question. He turned completely towards David as he realized that he was sort of foreshadowing the question. He looked down in thought at this.

 

Are they?

 

He never really thought about it until now really.

 

“…. yeah…. yeah I- I think we are… are _you_ my friend?”

 

There was a look of relief in David’s eyes.

 

“Well, I wouldn’t be asking that if I were to think we weren’t, CBFL!!!”

 

 Daniel was tackled by the redhead in one swift move, an arm around his shoulder as a friendly gesture and not a threatening one. Well, that’s a first.

 

“Why don’t we go roast some s’mores before everyone finishes them without us shall we?”

 

“… yeah, let’s go get some s’mores.”

 

And with that, they were off to the campfire, all the kids along with Gwen sat around it at a safe distance. The two men, sitting next to Gwen, who was watching the kids tell jokes with each other.

 

“Hey, Gwen?”

 

“Yeah David?”

 

“You were the one that started the campfire… right?”

 

“Of course, idiot! I’m not stupid!”

 

“Oh…. Well, firstly you shouldn’t be saying things like that about yourself! That’s just ruining self-confidence! And two, rude, but I know you didn’t mean it in the mean way.” An exasperated sigh left Gwen’s lips as she stared fondly at the sight in front of her. The kids were actually having fun.

 

“Oh! Actually the kids helped me with the logs and kindling, although it was kind of wet we still surprisingly got it going!!

 

“Wow really!!! That’s grea-“

 

David was cut off by the campfire suddenly exploding, a few of the trees near them catching on fire.

 

“...WHOOOOOO!!! DO IT AGAIN!!!”

 

“MAX!!!”

 

The sound of cackling echoed through the campsite as Max made a run for it towards the Mess hall, “SICK ‘EM NIK!! COME ON NEIL!!!”

 

“GOT IT!!! MEET YOU GUYS AT THE MESS HALL!!!”

 

“WHY MEEEE!!!”

 

 

“NEIL, QUIT BEING A PUSSY AND RUN!!!” 

 

David's screams echoed through the forest as he ran towards the direction Max and Neil were running, a rabid Nikki on him, literally her teeth might make a scar on his arm.

 

“MAX, GET BACK HERE!!! YOUR BEING A BAD INFLUENCE TO THE REST OF OUR CAMPERS!!!”

 

“HAHAHAHAHA!!! NEVER!!!”

 

The only sound that was heard was the distant screams of joy, laughter, and Max’s swearing. The rest of the campers and the two other co-councilors stared distantly, soot covering all of them. Each head of hair ended up shrewd in an upward direction, indicating that the explosion had blown quite literally at their faces.

 

“Oh god dammit, not again…”

 

"...again?..."

 

"Don't ask..."

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ ~~073 115 032 116 104 105 115 032 115 105 109 112 108 121 032 097 110 032 073 108 108 117 115 105 111 110 063 032 073 116 032 102 101 101 108 115 032 108 105 107 101 032 119 101 032 108 105 118 101 032 097 115 032 097 032 104 111 108 111 103 114 097 109 032 116 111 032 116 104 101 032 114 101 097 108 032 119 111 114 108 100 046 032 079 117 114 032 108 105 102 101 032 105 115 032 108 105 107 101 032 070 111 111 108 039 115 032 071 111 108 100 046 032 070 097 107 101 046 032 065 110 100 032 121 101 116 032 104 101 114 101 032 119 101 032 097 114 101 044 032 097 108 105 118 101 032 097 110 100 032 115 116 105 108 108 032 107 105 099 107 105 110 103 044 032 097 110 100 032 099 111 109 105 110 103 032 102 111 114 032 118 101 110 103 101 097 110 099 101 046 032 013 010 013 010 066 069 087 065 082 069 032 079 070 032 084 072 069 032 066 069 073 078 071 046~~ _

 

 

**_ ~~ASCIIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHI~~ _ **

 

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it than there's more where that came from!!! See you guys in another fanfiction I guess..

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, thanks I guess??? Just, I don't really know man, I guess if you people want I can keep going and continue this or... something, I don't know, I'll figure it out later... P.s idfk what to put for the chapter title and i'm going to regret this later.. P.p.s The latin that Daniel had said? This is what is translates...  
> ~  
> "Oh wise one, I bring you today, The Heart of a Child, The Heart of a Virgin, The Heart of the Soul who shall help the rest of her brothers and sister reach Ascension and return to your side, I as well bring the blood o' mine, pure and cleansed to your liking. I call to you, the Being that has given us a blessing and has reached upon us all with your power, protection, and might, that you give me the blessing to listen to your thoughts and requests of what I shall accomplish next, for you, I am willing to Ascend thousands of people more to satisfy your thirst, for if you come forth and bring the beauty you hold within, the people of this impure world shall be cleansed of the negativity within."  
> ~  
> And i guess once again thanks for reading!  
> Edit: I should probably mention this but, do y'all mind commenting? I just need to know if it's good (im sorry)


End file.
